Look Out
by Icess
Summary: Five years ago, Darien broke up with Serena. Now he's come back into her life, to save it that is. He's been sent to be her bodyguard and make sure nothing happens to her. What happens when they become close to each other again? Is it love? Read to f
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hi there! Long time no see to all of you readers out there. As many of you know, who have been watching my page, I have taken all of my fics off of to revamp them a little bit. I'm not changing the whole thing; just want to correct a few errors. I know that it definitely took me long enough. But, that's what happens when life gets in the way of my writing. So, I'll let you get back to the newly revamped version of Look Out!

Icess "It takes a thousand voices to tell a single story." – Native American Saying

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and many other big bad companies. However, I do own this story and it's idea! ;)

Look Out! Chapter One

Serena LaMothe sat up in her bed. She looked at the clock, Late again! She sighed and got out of bed, slowly making her way to the bathroom so that she could take her shower.

As she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, she took a good look at herself. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying into her pillow almost every night. I can't believe I let him think that I needed him around every second of my life. What an idiot, she scolded herself. Putting her thoughts into the back or her mind, she finished getting ready for work. She knew she wasn't going to beat the morning rush so just took her time doing it.

At 23, Serena was a successful interior designer. She pulled her long blonde hair into a French twist and put on mascara to accentuate her ocean blue blues. Her former fiancé, Jason tried to break things to her gently three nights ago when he claimed that he didn't love her anymore. Serena didn't understand what she had done wrong. Only knew that she needed to forget him and get on with her life. A thought struck her as she got into her car. What Jason pulled had been the exact reason that Darien broke up with her. "Well, isn't that just ducky." She commented and sped off.

The stranger stepped off the plane and grimaced. "This is why I left this place." He said quietly. There were people milling around all over the place. Running his fingers through his jet-black hair, he cursed big cities and made his way to baggage claim. There was somewhere he had to be.

Forty-five minutes later, there was a knock on the double doors of Serena's newly refurbished office. After opening them, Lorena Harte walked through the doorway and informed Serena that she had company. "There's a gentlemen waiting to see you Miss LaMothe, shall I show him in?"

"Does he have an appointment?" Serena asked impatiently.

"No, but he said that it's urgent and that he needs to see you right away."

"Fine. Show him in." Serena said, not looking away from her computer screen where she was going over the rest of the appointments that she had for the day.

"Very well." A few moments later, the man walked into her office.

"Hello Serena, how've you been?"

"Terrible and yourself?" His voice sounded vaguely familiar, but still she didn't look up from the screen. "What is so urgent that you needed to see me right away, sir? Is there some kind of emergency that you need a designer right away?" She asked when he didn't answer her first question.

"Oh yes. I'm just fine. No, nothing urgent, I just said that so I could speak to you."

"Really? What about?" She asked her eyes still glued to the screen.

"Serena! Look at me! Don't I look at all familiar?" Now that got her attention for she turned cold blue eyes on him so sharply that he almost stepped back. Almost. Her eyes warmed for a moment then turned cold almost instantly.

"Well, well, well… Darien Harris, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Her voice was made of steel; he'd never known anyone being this cold. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see you, of course. I've missed you Serena." He stated simply. He sat down on one of the two leather chairs in front of her desk without her say so. She looked even more beautiful than she did five years ago. Except her eyes, and right now they were flashing daggers at him.

"How nice of you Mr. Harris. But I have a very busy day ahead of me. So if you would be so kind as to leave, I would be very thankful."

"Skip the formalities Serena," He said, standing up. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Serena stared up at him, admiring his male elegance. Inside, she was glowing; outside, she was all cold demeanor. "Thank-you. I think you should be going now. I think you remember my temper perfectly now, don't you?" His eyes flared angrily in remembrance. "I thought so. Good-bye Mr. Harris." And that was it. He was dismissed. He strode to the door without looking back. Stepping into the hallway, he eyed Serena's secretary coolly. She didn't spare him a second glance.

Serena sat in her five-bedroom apartment and sighed with relief that her day was over. Changing into a pair of well-worn jeans and a soft pink cashmere sweater, she recalled when Darien had walked in, all confidence that she would have been overjoyed to see him.

She was jolted from her daydream when the telephone on her bedside table rang. "Hello?" She said.

"Stay away from him. You belong to me. You don't deserve him. No one but me." Said a disguised voice, then it was gone.

"Stay away from who? And _excuse_ me! I belong to no one buddy." She yelled to the dial tone that seemed to be laughing at her.

The lone figure sat at the table; one solitary candle was the only source of light in the whole room. Looking through the magazine, he cut the picture of her out. After gluing the photo to the wall, he smiled at his handiwork.

"You belong to me… and no one else." He said, his voice raspy.

Darien turned the page of his assignment, not really reading any of the report. Frustrated, he tossed the papers onto the bed and began to pace. "Ok, Harris. What are you going to do?" He asked himself. "Call the girl and lose your job, or, call the chief and keep it." Before he could answer himself, the phone rang. "Harris."

"Get any leads yet? Or are you following Serena around like a lovesick puppy? You're supposed to protect her, not try to make things work out between the two of you all over again." Lita Santos said with a smile on her face. In truth, she wanted her two best friends together. They were good together.

"I only went to Serena's office to check everything out, including to see how she was doing. And… wow. That's all I can say. Wow. Anyway, no leads. I questioned a few of Serena's employees and none of them have any clue as to what is going on."

"Names of the employees."

Darien thumbed through his notepad and found the three names. "Uh, Justin Smith, Cassandre Marx, and a… oh, Joseph Romano, he just got hired a couple weeks ago to do some filing. None of them looked as if they knew anything. I know you're going to do this anyway, but do an extra check on Romano. He didn't look too convincing."

"Will do. Look, there's something going on over here. Be careful, Harris."

"You know I will Chief. Later." Hanging up the phone, Darien grabbed his gun and badge. 'Let's see if I can get Serena to let me into her apartment. She's gotta know what's going on.'

A.N. That's all for now. I didn't change too much in this chapter. Questions, comments, or flames? Just submit a review or email me and I'll be more than happy to answer them. Thanks for the patience; it's been far too long.

-Icess-

Revamped On: August 12, 2005


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hello again to my fellow readers. I'm back with another installment to Look Out. Hope you like it! -Icess-

"Experience: the most brutal of teachers. But you learn, my God do you learn." – C.S. Lewis

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and many other big bad companies. However, I do own this story and it's idea! ;)

Look Out! Chapter Two

Darien stood in front of Serena's apartment door, debating on whether he should knock or not. Judging by the attitude that she had given him earlier; she probably wouldn't invite him in. Then again, if he showed her his badge, she would have no choice. Gathering all his courage, he knocked loudly, the sound reverberating all the way down the hall.

Darien stole a glance at his wristwatch and noted that it was eleven o'clock at night; she might be in bed, since she most likely would have to work the next day. He heard the locks on the door turning and saw the doorknob turn. A sluggish looking Serena leaned against the doorjamb and mumbled what sounded like a "Whaddya want?"

"Uh, sorry to wake you up Serena, but we need to talk." He said hesitantly. She looked confused for a moment and then she blinked her eyes a few times before stepping back to allow him inside. He noticed that the apartment was very neat and had a touch of flair everywhere.

"Go ahead and take a seat wherever you want to in here, I'll be back with some tea… or something." Darien was about to object, but she was already in the kitchen. He sat down on the plush blue colored sofa and looked around. He saw pictures of Serena's friends from high school and pictures of her family. One picture in particular caught his eye. It was of the whole gang: Lita, Mina, Raye, Ami, himself, Andrew, Ken, Chad, and Greg. They were all smiling and laughing together at the park. 'Must have been right before graduation.' Darien mused.

Serena came back in and sat down on the loveseat on the other side of the coffee table and placed two steaming mugs of tea onto the coasters. "Ok, now what's going on Darien? I have to be at the office at 5 tomorrow morning and I need my sleep."

Darien sat back and took his badge out of his jacket pocket. He flipped it open and Serena's eyes widened. "Are you willing to sit here and have a civil conversation with me now, Serena?" She nodded her head yes. "Good, now lets get started. Have you had any unusual phone calls lately?"

"You're questioning me? What did I do? I know nothing about nothing. What is this all about?" She said.

"You want to know what's going on? Fine, in Atlanta, we have a serial killer at large. We have followed his trail all the way up here, to New York. He targets his victims as auspicious woman in their twenties; they become his obsession. So far, there are five women dead, within the span of 5 months. First, in Atlanta, we have Angela Hilton – highly successful in the banking division. Next is Madelyn Clark – a very sought after defense attorney in Charlotte, North Carolina. Then, there is Maria Ortiz of Charleston, West Virginia, heiress to millions of dollars and CEO of Ortiz Enterprises. Moving on to Kimberly White – daughter of Caleb White, who is the owner of _Secret Clothing Line_, of Baltimore, Maryland, and lastly, Jaclyn Blair from Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, who was a fashion editor for _Vogue_ magazine. We think he is headed up here now, and you Serena, are his primary target." He let this all settle in, he watched the shock on Serena's face and understood that she wouldn't want to be alone now. He'd have to find a bodyguard for her or act as one himself. "Oh my God. That's who called me earlier…" She said distantly, forgetting all about Darien.

"He's contacted you? When?" He leaped up from his perch on the sofa. When she failed to answer and sat there like a brain dead nitwit, he shook her slightly. "Serena! He contacted you? Tell me!"

"Huh? Oh, um… an hour or so ago. He said something about staying away from some guy and me belonging to him. I didn't know what to think so I just yelled at him." She explained, still in shock. "Darien?" She asked meekly, "What's gonna happen to me?" She barely got the question out before her voice broke. Darien stood and walked over to where Serena was sitting and pulled her into his arms, she surprised him by not resisting.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, we'll hire the best bodyguard there is and put bugs in the phone line and everything. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you…" Darien said, hoping against hope that he would be able to fulfill that promise.

A.N. That's all for this one. If anyone has any questions or comments, feel free to email me. I'll be back soon with another chapter. Icess

Written on: June 25, 2002

Revamped on: August 12, 2005


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Alrighty, here is Chapter 3 for Look Out. How is everything coming together so far? Questions, comments and flames can be sent to -Icess-

Quote: "Kindness in words creates confidence

Kindness in thinking creates profoundness

Kindness in giving creates love." – Lao-tzu

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They all belong to Naoko

Takeuchi, DiC, and many other big bad companies. However, I do own this story and it's idea!

Anything in this story that looks like it belongs in someone else's story is pure coincidence! ;)

Title: Look Out!

Chapter: 3

Author: Icess

E-mail: bodyguard that Darien hired for Serena was a man built like a house. Towering

over Darien at six foot seven, Buck McGee had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Every

time Serena saw him, she would walk away from him very fast and never look back. Darien

couldn't help but laugh when he saw Serena's eyes widen to the size of saucers the first time she

saw him. The thing that had surprised Serena by this giant was that he was such a soft-spoken

man. Only speaking when he needed to, and even then, his voice was as quiet at a mouse.

As of right now, Serena and Buck were speaking quietly in her office. "You're such a

great listener Buck thanks." She smiled at him genuinely. In the past two days that he'd been

around Serena, he'd noticed that the steel façade that she put on for everyone was just so she

couldn't get close to anybody else.

"So, what's goin' on between you and Mr. Harris there, Serena?" Buck asked, blushing

all the while.

"Between Darien and I? Nothing! We've been friends since high school." She didn't

bother to add that she had loved him since the day that she met him in the ninth grade and the

way that he had ignored her feelings completely.

"What about you? Do you have a wife?"

"No, but my girlfriend, Baylea and I have been togetha for quite a while. I want to see if

I can save up some money so I can propose to her like the guys do in the movies. She's a huge

romantic. I would neva be able to pick out the right ring though. I need a guy to help me, I've

neva been very good with that kind of stuff."

"Maybe, if Darien ever catches this guy, he can help you. He's always been able to help

guys get their ladies the right thing. He helped our mutual friend, Andrew find the right ring for

Mina, they have been married for 3 years and haven't stopped loving each other."

"Really! That'd be great!" Buck gave a toothy grin.

"Yes, well. We'll see. I have to get started on my work now, so I'll talk to you later

okay?" Serena asked, moving toward her mahogany desk so that she could boot up her

computer.

"Sure, no prob. I gotta take a look around here anyway. Lata!" Buck said with his thick

Maine accent. Serena still couldn't fathom why Darien would call a bodyguard all the way down

to New York City from Bangor, Maine.

"Bye!" Serena called and sat down in her high back leather chair. "Ah, finally, I can get

some work done."

Darien sat at the dining table in his hotel room and waited for Lita to call. He'd been

sitting there all morning, hoping that she would call so he could let her know what had happened

so far. 'I gotta call the local chief of police here so he can set up for his guys to keep a watch on

Serena's place. Buck and I can't do it all by ourselves.' He thought, finally able to think straight

after what had happened at Serena's apartment two nights ago. She'd cried brokenly for nearly

an hour. He hadn't known what to do except sit there and comfort her. He jumped as a knock

sounded on the thick wooden door. "Coming!" He called.

When he looked through the peephole, he saw a brunette standing in front of the door

and grinned. "Lita! Oh, I mean… Chief!" He saluted, and then they broke into laughter and hugged.

A.N. There's another chapter for ya! I'm sorry these chapters are so short. Just so you

know, Buck McGee is from Maine. And don't worry, I live in Maine, and Mainahs do not

pronounce their R's for some odd reason. I'm not actually from Maine; I'm from Illinois, which is where my sister (Redshewolf79) lives. It's pretty funny to hear Mainers talk. For any of you that live in Maine, I'm not trying to be mean! I just love the accent! Ok, I'm done! Bye all! Icess

Written on: June 25, 2002

Revamped on: August 12, 2005


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Well, I don't know why I didn't just post all of these chapters a few months ago. I thought that it would take too long. Guess not. Anywho, onto chapter 4. –Icess-

Quote: "A friend is a gift you give yourself." – Robert Louis Stevenson

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They all belong to Naoko

Takeuchi, DiC, and many other big bad companies. However, I do own this story and it's idea!

Anything in this story that looks like it belongs in someone else's story is pure coincidence! ;)

Title: Look Out!

Chapter: 4

Author: Icess

E-mail: Oh… I mean, Chief!" Darien corrected himself while Lita Santos laughed and

stepped into his room. Lita was a tall brunette with green eyes. Darien, Serena, Andrew, Mina,

Raye, Ami, Chad, Greg, Ken, and herself had all gone to the same junior high and high schools

together. Lita had always known about Serena's "thing" for Darien, and had seen the way he

treated her after he found out about them. Serena and Darien had been next-door neighbors

since they were kids, and to see them not speak to each other anymore after their little mishap

had caused a big disturbance amongst their other friends.

"Hey Darien, nice digs." She said, referring to his hotel room. It was decorated with all

kinds of greens, blues, with gold trimmings. She made herself right at home and walked over to

the small refrigerator and took out a bottle of Dasani water.

"Uh, thanks. What are you doing here? What about that important robbery that you

were checking into in Atlanta?" He asked, moving to sit down on the black leather settee.

"Well, I decided to have someone else check into it, besides I'm due for a vacation

anyway and decided to visit my best friend Serena. So, tell me what you have so far since I

haven't spoken to you in three days." She said, settling upon the window seat that faced the

busy streets of New York City.

"After I got of off the phone with you the other night, I dropped by Serena's house and

informed her of what was going on. Starting with the Angela Hilton murder all the way up to

our guy calling her that very night, before I came over. Since then, I have hired Special Agent

Buck McGee from Bangor, Maine to be Serena's bodyguard. They have spoken to each other

numerous times. He's not like those other stuffy FBI agents that stay away from the victim at all

times and only show up when needed. He's very helpful and keeps Serena company while I am

doing research."

"You've done you're job well, Harris. I'm proud of ya. Now, let me know how you and

Serena are. Anything happen yet, lover boy?"

"WHAT? I don't have TIME to be lover boy. Besides, she won't let me in. She's so

closed up that I wouldn't be able to become her friend again, anyway. She doesn't say a word to

me unless it's necessary, it's almost like if she does, then she'll just confess her feelings for me

again. As much as I'd like that to happen, I'm not going to pressure her."

"Good idea. Well, I'm going to go and visit Sere at work and take her out to lunch, with

McGee, of course." She laughed and walked out the door, but not before she ruffled Darien's

hair.

"Hey! Watch it!" He yelled, trying to fix up his "do".

"See ya!"

Lita strolled into the outer office of Serena's building and approached the desk of Lorena

Harte, Serena's secretary. "May I help you, ma'am?" Lorena asked quietly. Lorena was a tiny

woman with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. Her nose was very pointy, and to Lita's surprise,

she looked like a mouse. The way that Lorena narrowed her eyes suspiciously and lowered her

glasses even lower than they already were on their perch made Lita want to laugh.

"Yes, I'm Lita Santos, a close friend of Miss LaMothe's. Also, I'm here on police work."

She stated and briefly showed "Mousie" her badge.

"Oh, um, yes ma'am. Just a moment." Lorena said, pressing a button that allowed her

to speak to Serena through an intercom. "Miss LaMothe? Yes, I believe I have a visitor for you."

Serena cleared her throat before talking; "Did they give you a name?"

"Yes…"

"Well? Who is it for crying out loud?" Lita chuckled at Serena's tone of voice.

"Miss Santos, Lita Santos." Lita spoke up before Lorena could. Lita then heard a squeal

and then braced herself for Hurricane Serena.

"LITA? Oh my gosh!" Serena gushed, running through the doorway of the inner office

and rushing into Lita's arms. "I've missed you so much! When did you get here?" Serena

noticed the way that Lorena was looking at her strangely and calmed down a little bit. "Uh,

thank you Lorena. Miss Santos, please, won't you come into my office?"

"Oh, don't go and put on a show. Let's talk." Serena nodded and led the way into her

office. As Serena gestured for Lita to sit down on a beige chenille sofa, Serena made a couple of

cups of green tea. (A.N. My fave! Especially with honey! Hmm! ;-))

"So, what brings you all the way to New York, Lita?" Serena asked to strike up a

conversation.

"Well, I was due for a vacation. So I decided to come up here and visit my bestest friend

in the world. By the way, how is the bodyguard that Darien hired treating you?" Lita asked

casually. When she looked up at Serena, she was surprised to see Serena's eyes widen.

"H-how did you know about that?"

"You mean to tell me that Darien didn't say that I was the one that assigned him to this

case? You did know that his work resides in Atlanta, right?"

"No, he didn't tell me. I-I knew that he was working in Atlanta, but I failed to make the

connection between the two of you. He only said that he was working on a murder case, several

in fact. All of them leading up to here."

"Well, ain't that just hunky dorey! Jeez! That man is so numb! I swear, he doesn't

know what to think anymore now that he's started speaking to you again." Lita said. Then, she

drifted from their conversation and got lost in her own thoughts.

"Hello?" Serena yelled, tapping Lita on the shoulder. "Knock on wood, anybody home?"

Serena yelled once more, knocking her fist on Lita's head lightly.

Finally, she got a reaction from Lita. "Hey! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Uh, gee, let me see. You weren't paying freakin' attention!"

"Oh, uh, yeah. He he. Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Serena gave her a

strange look, as if asking "About what?" "Nothing important," Lita continued. "Anywho, I really

came here to take you out to lunch. What do you think? I have a craving for Chinese."

"Yummy, let's go!" Serena said enthusiastically, never one to pass up on food. Lita

laughed and followed Serena out the door.

Serena sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment, and then tossed her keys

onto the table sitting in the corner of the entryway to her apartment where her telephone, caller

I.D., and answering machine were sitting. She then carried the mail into the living room and

noticed a rather abstract looking manila envelope and decided to see what it was. When she got

the "package" out all she could do was scream and scream. She'd never been prepared for the

sight that awaited her. After gagging, she got up and ran into the sparkling clean bathroom and

vomited into the toilet… To be continued.

A.N. Well? What do you guys think? Is it good? Did I leave you hanging? Just wait until you

find out what Serena found in that envelope. Is the suspense getting the best of you?

HAHAHA::Laughs evilly: Send comments and flames! PLEASE!

Written on: June 28, 2002

Revamped on: August 12, 2005


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hola amigos! Another installment for Look Out is up for you to read. Hope you enjoy it.

-Icess-

More A.N. I'd advise you, that if you don't appreciate foul language, that you don't read this

chapter. Or if you have a weak stomach or whatever, or have a special love for gerbils and

hamsters, that you not read this also. If not, then read on.

Quote: "The human spirit is stronger than anything that happens to it." – C.C. Scott

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They all belong to Naoko

Takeuchi, DiC, and many other big bad companies. However, I do own this story and it's idea!

Anything in this story that looks like it belongs in someone else's story is pure coincidence! ;)

Title: Look Out!

Chapter: 5

Author: Icess

E-mail: was on his way to Serena's apartment when he heard the screaming. He snatched his pistol out of his holster and stopped in front of her door. "Serena?" When he heard no response, he screamed her name. "SERENA!" Still hearing no answer, he noticed that the door wasn't even closed all the way. He stepped in and heard retching coming from the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom door, she saw Serena hugging the toilet and hanging her head down, waiting for the heaves to pass. "What happened, Sere? Where's Buck?" She brought her head up quickly and he noted that her face was as white as a ghost was. She then grimaced and tried to stand up on her own. Realizing that he still had his pistol in a death grip, he dropped it back into its holster and went over to help her.

"I'm fine." She managed to whisper harshly. "Go and get that _thing_ off of my floor. Read the note, I didn't have the time to read it." Confused, Darien went into the living room andsaw some kind of small rodent covered in blood on the floor. Trying to hold back his own vomit, his eyes searched for the note that Serena spoke about and quickly found it lying on the sofa. It simply said: 'This will be him, if he doesn't back off!' It looked to be written in the blood of the helpless animal.

"Darien? Call the police, please." Serena said weakly from her slouched position against the wall. He nodded and went to do as she asked. A few minutes after Darien had phoned the police, Buck McGee came into the apartment looking haggard.

Darien marched right over to him, even though Buck outweighed Darien by many pounds, and grabbed Buck by the collar of his dark blue T-shirt. "Where the fuck were you? You are supposed to be with her at ALL times. See that?" Darien screamed, pointing to the dead animal, "THAT! Was in with Serena's mail! The mail that you were supposed to check before she opened it for Christ sakes! So, I'm gonna ask this ONE more time. Where were you?"

Buck, having shown no emotions until now, seemed to shrink and sighed very loudly. "The same jackass that did this," He gestured around the room with his hands. "Went and attacked my fiancée! She's back home in Bangor, in a fucking coma, okay? I had to make some calls so that I could arrange a flight into Bangor International. Is that okay with you, Mr. Boss-man?" Buck turned his attention to Serena, and Darien's hand fell away from Buck's collar.

"Miz LaMothe, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I would have done anything to have been here to help you, but, as you heard. My Baylea is in the hospital. I need to leave right away. So, I'll just get my things from the guest room and be out of your hair in no time." Buck said, near tears.

"Wait, Buck. I know you'll say that this isn't necessary, but… As soon as the police business is finished here; I think that I will fly out to Bangor as well. Perhaps Darien and Lita will come with me." Serena looked to Darien, who nodded.

"I have to be with you at all times as well anyway, Sere. I'll wait 'till we're done here, then we'll make the appropriate arrangements. And Buck… I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that." Buck grunted his thanks and went to pack his things. A few minutes later, they heard police sirens.

Unfortunately, Lita made it there before the officers could even hop into the elevator. "What happened?" She looked worried sick and when she saw the bloodied hamster, she looked even worse. Even though she and Darien had seen their share of dead bodies in their lifetime, it seemed to hit them even worse, since it was happening to Serena. "Are you okay, Serena?" Lita asked, checking over Serena to make sure that she was fine. Then, she saw the note. "I'm guessing that he is referring to you, Harris?"

"That's what I gathered." Then Serena and Darien explained what was going to happen as soon as the police left. This all happened within a matter of minutes, and the police had taken the soiled hamster and note for evidence and asked for a number where Serena would be. Since she didn't have a clue, she said that she would inform them as soon as she got to a hotel. Buck had left right after the police got into Serena's apartment. And now, Darien, Lita, and Serena were off to their next destination… Maine.

To be continued…

A.N. I know, I know… my chapters are too short. But it all comes together in the end. It's so much easier to space things out. Be back soon with another chappy. –Icess-

Revamped on: August 13, 2005


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Hey readers! Did ya miss me? I thought so. Here's chapter 6. Have fun.

Quote: "Truly loving another means letting go of all expectations. It means full acceptance, even celebration of another's person hood." – Karen Casey

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi and DiC, including some other huge companies that can whip my butt into a lawsuit! Yikes!

Don't want that!

Title: Look Out!

Chapter: Six

Author: Icess

E-mail: and Serena wound up sharing a room together at the Holiday Inn while Darien took the room next to theirs. Serena flopped down onto her double bed, face down. Sighing deeply, she turned over and watched Lita as she loaded her pistol and put it into the bedside table drawer. Serena shivered slightly and shut her eyes against the pain of seeing Buck holding his pale fiancées hand. He had looked like a shadow of himself. When Serena had asked if Baylea was going to be all right, Buck hadn't answered and just closed his eyes and prayed.

"Lita, Baylea will be ok, right?" She asked fearfully, not wanting Buck to be in pain all because a serial killer was after her.

"Of course she will Sere. The doc said that she'd pull through." Lita smiled encouragingly.

"I hope so. If she doesn't, then it'll just be another person hurt on my account. I wouldn't be able to live with myself then."

"She'll be fine Serena. You have to take care of you right now; you're the one being stalked."

"I know and it scares the daylights out of me." Serena got up and walked to the door that led into the hallway. "Where are you going? You can't go anywhere without Darien or I." Lita said reprovingly.

"I'm just going down to the lobby, I'll be fine." Serena said and walked out. Once she got into the main lobby, she took a left around a corner and headed into the smoking lounge. Sitting down on a comfy black chair, she took a cigarette out of her secret stash and lit it. She only smoked when she was really stressed out, and in this case, she was. (A.N. Duh!) She started when a hand reached out and snatched the butt out of her limp fingers and smashed it into an ashtray.

"This is a bad habit Sere. You know you shouldn't smoke."

"Darien… what are you doing here?"

"Lita sent me." He said simply. He sat himself onto the chair that was next to hers and stared at her, hard.

"What, Darien? Why do you have to bug me? I just want to be alone, is that so much to ask? I don't care if Lita sent you, I want to be left alone." She said coldly. She turned her face to his and was lost. His eyes weren't glinting anymore; they were showing sympathy. 'You don't want it, remember? You don't want anything from him.' Part of her whispered.

"I know you're scared, Serena. It shows in every move you make. All of them are jerky. There's no sense in trying to hide it."

"I'm not trying to hide it, dammit! I'm trying to be brave, is that so bad? I don't want anyone's help, I mean, jeez, I can't even leave a room without needing to have someone with me, would you like that?" She paused, noting that he wouldn't want that either. "See? I told you so. Why don't you do us both a favor Darien, leave me alone."

Darien sighed and stood up from his seat. In the process of doing so, he picked Serena up, kicking and screaming, all the way out of the smelly room and onto the elevator where he put her down with a 'thump.' "I don't care if you don't want to talk to me or not, because, we are going to talk." The elevator stopped and he dragged her down the hallway and into his room. "Now, sit down." He ordered.

In the room next to Darien's, Lita smiled. Everything was going great. She got up and changed into a pair of loose jeans and a sweatshirt. Then, grabbing the keys to the rental car and the hotel room key, she walked out of the room to make her trip to the hospital so that she could find any answers to the attack on Baylea.

"Fine, we're alone, talk to me!" Serena yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Serena… I- uh…"

"Well? Spit it out already!"

"I love you!" Serena heard the words and then ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh my God!" She moaned and sank down onto the darkly tiled floor.

A.N. Ok, that chapter is done, and it really sucked. Don't worry, the killer will be in the story again. –Icess-

Written On: July 25, 2002

Revamped on: August 12, 2005


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Ok, I'm here with the 7th chapter to Look Out. In a few of the previous chapters, the first couple of words got cut off for some odd reason. I think most of you get the gist of what those words were supposed to be though. If not, and you want to know what they were, just email me and I'd be happy to let you know. Thanks everyone!

-Icess-

Quote: "A man is a bundle of reflections, a knot of roots, whose flower and fruitage is the world." – Ralph Waldo Emerson

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Sailor Moon or it's affiliates. Every single one of 'em belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and DiC. Those lucky bastards! LOL

Title: Look Out!

Chapter: Seven

Author: Icess

"Oh my god!" She moaned and sank down onto the darkly tiled floor. "Why me?" She asked the ceiling. She thought of Darien on the other side of the door and squeezed her eyes shut on the images that came to her mind. Darien laughing and smiling with her. Darien finally looking at her with love in his eyes. Darien holding a baby girl in his arms. 'Stop it already, Serena! It's never going to happen.' She moaned again at the pain that she felt in her heart. She hadn't felt pain like this in so long. Not even losing Jason had hurt her this much.

Suddenly, she gasped and saw in the mirror above the basin a shadow. She didn't even have a chance to scream before excruciating pain blasted through her body as a knife was slammed into her side. Just as quickly as it had happened, it was over. The shadow climbed out the window and left her in her own pool of blood next to the door. The last thing she knew was the darkness enveloping her.

"What the hell is she doing in there? Taking an extra long shower?" Darien asked himself as he paced the hallway between the bathroom door and the kitchen of the small but comfortable hotel room. Finally, after waiting for about five minutes and after realizing there was no water running, he gave up and stomped over to the door. Knocking on the door loudly, he yelled her name, "Serena! Let me in dammit! I'm not in the mood to play games." He put his ear to the door and heard her moan softly. "Serena? Answer me!" He screamed. Another moan. "Ok, watch out." He kicked the door open and very nearly passed out. "Serena, honey… come on, wake up." He said gravely, kneeling down beside her.

She opened her eyes a bit and she said the last thing he thought she would say at a time like this, "I love you too…" And then she was out completely.

"Wake up, damn you!" He patted his jacket pocket and found his cell phone. Dialing nine-one-one, he waited impatiently while the phone kept ringing.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?"

"Get an ambulance over to the Holiday Inn pronto! We have a woman stabbed in the side, won't wake up. GET OVER HERE NOW!" Darien yelled, going crazy with worry over the amount of blood that Serena was losing. He dropped the phone on the floor, forgetting that Serena's blood was there and quickly grabbed a towel. "Sweetie, this is gonna hurt a bit." He pressed the towel to her side and she moaned painfully. 'At least she's breathing…' He said silently. He berated himself for not checking the whole suite over right when they got into the room.

He itched with the need to hold her, but knew that it would only cause her more pain. He heard ambulance siren's in the background and praised the Lord. "Oh shit!" He said, forgetting to call down to the front desk so that the paramedics knew where to go. He ran over to the phone in the adjoining bedroom and dialed the number. "Yeah, I'm the guy. Get them up here now, there's blood all over." He said, more calm now that he knew Serena would be in good hands soon enough.

He heard the paramedics yelling to one another in the hall and opened the door quickly. The men, hearing a door open focused their attention on that one door and made it to the bathroom in record time. Some gagging with sickness, others kneeling down and bandaging Serena up. After getting Serena onto the stretcher and loading her into the ambulance, they were on the way to Eastern Maine Medical Center, Darien blaming himself all the way.

Serena awoke with pain in her side, opening her eyes to a slit; she gazed at the room cautiously. All of the memories came flooding back to her and she inhaled deeply. 'Oh my God! I'm going to die!' She thought with panic. "Serena?" She heard a deep voice ask and she turned her head to the left where she thought the voice came from. She saw ocean blue eyes gazing at her with sorrow. Darien.

"Darien? What are you doing here? Where am I?" She asked, still panicking.

"You're in the hospital Serena. Remember? Last night, the killer finally got to you and I couldn't do anything about it because I didn't know. I didn't check everything over before I left you alone, Serena. I'm so sorry." He said, looking as if he were about to cry. His eyes were rimmed with red, with dark circles under them. He needed a shave badly.

"Darien, it's not your fault, you know. It isn't anyone's fault really. How were we supposed to know that the killer would follow us up here?" She said, trying to comfort him but not doing a very good job of it. "I'm serious Dare, no one is to blame except for the killer himself."

"I…" Darien began but never got to finished because he was interrupted by a commotion outside of Serena's hospital room.

"I demand to see her this instant! Do you hear me, you big oaf? I'm her best friend for Christ sakes! You want proof? Here, look at these pictures in my wallet!" Then the door burst open and the last person Serena expected to see was standing there before them… To be continued.

A.N. Some pretty serious stuff, huh? First, the psycho-killer guy stabs Serena, then her "best friend" finds out before everyone else does and rushes to the hospital. Who do you think it is? I'm not telling you, you're gonna have to find out for yourself in the next chapter. Until then… keep reading. I want some feedback! Thanks! Icess

Written On: September 23, 2002

Revamped On: August 13, 2005


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Hiya folks! Thanks for all the reviews on this fic. They're all appreciated. 

Icess

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's affiliated characters. Naoko Takeuchi is the Mastermind behind the great Sailor Moon romance, not me. Please have mercy on me and don't sue!

Quote: "Flowers are lovely; love is flower-like; Friendship is a sheltering tree." – Samuel Taylor Coleridge

Title: Look Out!

Chapter: Eight

Author: Icess

The door burst open and the last person Serena expected to see was standing there before them, "Mina! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Serena exclaimed softly since she couldn't speak very well because of the pain she was in.

"I heard about you from Lita, she called me and told me that you needed me with you. I went to New York first because she didn't bother to tell me where you were. So… here I am, in Bangor." She finished in one breath. Mina Erickson was a blonde haired beauty of average height. When she and Serena were in high school, the teachers always mixed them up because they looked so much alike. Except that Serena was more golden blonde and sea blue eyes and Mina was bleach blonde and cornflower blue eyes. Other than that, they were identical. Since Mina decided to pursue her acting career in Los Angeles with her husband, who was also Darien's best friend, Andrew, they hadn't seen in each other in quite a while.

Darien stood up, and let Mina take the chair that he'd been occupying. She nodded her thanks and he smiled tightly. "So… Lita called you and told you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just said that, didn't I?"

"Of course you did, I just wanted to make sure." Darien said in an odd voice. Mina gazed at him strangely and turned to Serena.

"How are you? Badly hurt?" Mina asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm ok, I guess. The guy stabbed me, I don't think it was that deep, but we'll have to see what the doc says. The last thing I remember is that I thought I was going to die, it's the worst feeling in the world. I'm just glad that Darien opened the door in time." She gazed to him; his back was to her, waiting… tense. Almost as if he were seeing the killer outside.

"Darien found you? Wow… but…" Mina whispered, "How does he come into all of this?"

"I'm here to serve and protect Mina, I'm investigating the murders of all the women." Darien said, not in the mood for small talk.

"But, I would think that the FBI would handle something like this. Especially with how many crimes there were committed all in a row."

"Well, I tell you what. Serena has a bodyguard that is in the FBI that's as close to this case as their gonna get. I'm gonna catch the guy and kill him with my own hands." He said fiercely. Serena's jaw dropped and Mina's eyes widened to the size of saucers. After this was said, no one spoke for a long while. When they did talk, Serena and Mina mostly, it was small talk about how they had been doing since the last time they saw each other. And when Serena gazed into Mina's eyes, it looked as if Mina was hiding something from her. Something dark. Darien noticed it too, and he made it a point to find out what it was.

Later that night, while Serena was safely in her room supervised by police officers of Bangor, the figure smiled into the darkness. He wouldn't get caught. He was too smart for all of them, even that prick Darien. Mina wasn't a problem; he could get rid of her with the snap of his fingers. Now all he had to do was find a hospital security badge and get into the room when no one was there. Then he could finally reach his goal. Then he could finally go to the dark side.

Written On: January 2, 2003

Revamped On: August 17, 2005


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Here's the next chapter to Look Out. The other chapters for Finally and Moving On are coming right up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei Animation. Any other similarities of this story to any others are pure coincidence.

Quote: "God stands winding His lonely horn, and time and the world are ever in flight; and love is less kind than the gray twilight, and hope is less dear than the dew of the morn." – William Butler Yeats

Title: Look Out

Chapter: Nine

Author: Icess

Mina had trouble sleeping that night. No wonder why. 'I can't take this anymore… I have to tell her.' Mina agonized over how to tell Serena that she knew whom the stalker/murderer was. They had all known each other for years. He'd been a good friend of Darien's in high school. Hell, he'd even taken Serena to the prom when Darien had told Serena no and laughed in her face. Then, suddenly after graduation, he'd disappeared. No one had seen or heard from him since that day.

"I can't believe that he'd actually want to hurt her…" And yet, she _could_ believe that he would. All of these women had such great success, and they were only women. Which was his way of thinking… women weren't supposed to be successful. The men were supposed to make the money and take care of the women. He was jealous! Mina laughed to herself.

She rose from her bed and grabbed her robe. Heading towards the kitchenette of her hotel room, she made a steaming mug of Nighttime tea. She would relax and wait until she finally felt that she could fall asleep. There was a knock on her door and she glanced at the watch on her wrist. 'Who would be here at 11 o'clock at night?' She asked herself, she could feel herself getting angry already.

When she looked through the peep - hole, she went pale and gulped. Pulling the door open, she said in a shaky voice, "Hi Darien… what are you doing here?" Darien didn't bother with a greeting and just pushed his way past her and into the room. He was quiet for several tense seconds. Mina started to fidget, then he decided to break the silence.

"You know something about the case that we don't Mina. Who is it? Who do you know that would do such a thing?" He demanded as he started to pace back and forth in front of her angrily.

"Well, I have no idea what you are talking about Darien. How would I know about a murder case?" She said with more guts than she thought she actually had. Darien's gaze narrowed and he scrutinized her. She actually felt like he was picking through her brain, sorting through everything that she wasn't telling him.

"I'm serious Mina. You're withholding VERY valuable evidence. Tell me, and we can catch this guy… he won't ever hurt anyone again." He pleaded gently.

"You really don't want to know, Darien. You were friends with him…" She drifted off. "You wouldn't even believe me if I told you anyway."

"Try me. Nothing surprises me these days. I knew him, did I? When? I don't think that I would socialize with a serial killer." He stated. Mina knew that she should tell him. But then that would give _him_ reason to come after her. She didn't feel that she should put herself at risk.

Even as she said this, she was voicing her opinion to Darien. "I'm really scared Darien. What if he found out that I told you and decided to come after me? Or even Andrew? I can't do that." She said brokenly.

"It's called protective custody Mina. For you and Andrew both. That's where I plan on putting Serena once she is released from the hospital. The three of you can be together until he's caught. Please Mina, I'm begging you. Tell me who this bastard is so he doesn't kill anyone else."

"His name is…" Mina said, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Lita sat vigil over Serena the entire night. Never once falling asleep. Even when she did fall asleep, it was light and she heard everything going on around her. Her pistol was clutched in her right hand where she had it hidden under her sweatshirt as to not frighten the nighttime nurses that came in to check on Serena.

Serena's sleep was fitful, never once waking up. When she finally did wake up, the sun was shining brightly through the drapes in the room and the rays of the sun illuminated the two people occupying the couch next to the window. Lita had her head leaned back against the sofa with her pistol still clutched in her hand. Darien was snoring softly with his chin resting on his chest. His hair had fallen over his forehead so that his face was hidden.

She cleared her throat softly and immediately the two of them awoke and scanned the room. Their eyes landed on hers and she smiled at them. They smiled back. No words were said, but the way Darien was looking at her made her want to look away. In his eyes was the look was pure rage. Right then and there, she knew that they had a major break in the case. "You found something out?" She asked lightly although she was shaking in fear.

Her two friends nodded. Lita was the one to speak. "Yes, we've discovered the identity of the man who did this to you…" She stopped speaking so that Serena could brace herself. "His name is Joel McClintock. The very same Joel McClintock that escorted you to prom. The very same Joel McClintock that was like a brother to Darien all those years." Serena's eyes widened and she looked to Darien for confirmation. He nodded grimly and she closed her eyes in horror. Joel McClintock. Who would have thought?

A.N. Yes, I know. Uneventful to the core. The next chapter will definitely be a lot better!

Written On: May 26, 2004

Revamped On: August 18, 2005


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Hey everyone! I'm back…. Finally! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm going to try and update at least once a week; we'll see how that goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters; they all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei Animation. Any similarity in this story to any other is pure coincidence.

Title: Look Out

Chapter Ten

Author: Icess

In the wee hours of the morning, while Serena was sleeping, Darien and Lita sat huddled together in the corner of her room, whispering and trying not to wake her up. "Okay," Lita began. "You know that he's going to come after Serena again and try something. That's a given. All we need to do is bait him." Lita paused, knowing that Darien wouldn't like her plan one bit.

"What do you suggest we do then?" He asked eagerly… a little too eagerly.

"Well, you aren't going to like this Dare, but it's worth a try just to get this guy. We have to be totally nonchalant. First of all, we need to get some new guards, that way he won't recognize them. But they won't be dressed as guards. They will either be doctors or nurses, maintenance workers, anything! Then, we leave." At Darien's frown, she hesitated. "I know, I know, not something that you want. But just hear me out. We have to make him think that we think we'll never catch up to him. We need to let up. Once he realizes that there isn't anyone to protect Serena, he'll come out of hiding and try to finish the job." Lita stopped and looked to Darien, he nodded in understanding.

"This is our only chance, Lita… we have to get him." He said determinedly.

"Oh, don't you worry. We'll get him all right."

The next day, they set their plan into action. New nurses and janitors were tending to their "jobs". Making sure that all the patients were comfortable and that the floor and rooms were spotless. But they always kept their eyes trained on the door to room 201. Darien and Lita were nowhere in sight, and that's because they were monitoring all that went on in a nearby maintenance closet, which was conveniently situated adjacent to the employee break room.

Joel stopped in the downstairs lobby of the hospital; adrenaline was running through his veins, making him antsy. Soon his job would be done and he could finally meet his destiny. He smiled coldly and made his way to the elevator, pressing the button for the second floor and holding the doors of the elevator so that an elderly woman could step in as well.

"Why thank you, young man. Very kind of you indeed." She smiled pleasantly.

"No problem, I'm always glad to be of assistance." He smiled kindly and tapped his foot lightly, impatient.

"You must be in a hurry. Lots of patients to tend to, I imagine." The elderly woman commented, looking at the hospital I.D. attached to his white coat.

"You have no idea. Oh, here's my floor. Have a wonderful day, ma'am." Joel said and stepped from the elevator, glad to be rid of the nuisance of a woman. The longer he spent with her, the more likely that she would recognize him. His eyes scanned the busy floor, automatically locking eyes on door number 201. There didn't seem to be any guards around. 'Stupid pigs, must be on lunch break.' He ducked his head quickly as Mina stepped from Serena's room. Her eyes were red-rimmed, from lack of sleep and guilt. That was okay; he would deal with her once Serena was out of the picture. He stepped to the side and waited until Mina was out of sight, then made his way to Serena's room. Before he opened the door, he took a deep breath and then turned the knob quietly, so that he wouldn't alert Serena.

Serena sighed as she gazed out the window of her room. She was glad that Mina had left; it had been an unpleasant visit. One that Serena wouldn't like to remember, but it would forever be ingrained in her mind. "I'm so sorry Serena. I wanted to tell you, tell the authorities. But he threatened me, and Andrew. I couldn't risk it. You have to understand." Mina pleaded.

"Yes, I certainly do understand, Mina." Serena commented bitterly. " My God, you should have called Darien right away!" Serena said vehemently. "Instead, you risked my life… and look where I am now? They could have put you in protective custody, for crying out loud!" Serena shook her head and chose to ignore Mina until she left. Her energy spent, she watched the leaves on the trees blowing in the wind.

"Hi Serena." Came a chilling voice. She turned to scream but never got the chance. The door to her room burst open and there stood her knight, Darien. With his gun in his hand, he turned hard, resentful eyes to Joel. "FREEZE!" He screamed and Joel turned surprised eyes to the door, where at least twenty other agents stood, ready to fire on command. Lita then stepped forward and put Joel's hands behind his back, reciting his Miranda rights. "You have the right to remain silent…"

Joel was then escorted from the room. All the way to elevator, all he said was "But it was my destiny, my _destiny! _Don't you understand?" When Serena could breath again, when she could even think again, she finally came to the realization that it was over. Really over. She no longer had to look over her shoulder and depend on someone to protect her. She was her own person again. Almost. She gaze flew to Darien's, and there she saw determination. She smiled slightly and turned her head and wept like she never had before.

A.N. Almost done! I think just a couple more chapters and we should be all set. What'd ya think? Good, bad, in between? Let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Back with another chapter to Look Out. Also, please check out "The Goddess Collector", a new story that my sister RedSheWolf79 are putting together. It's only the prologue so far but the next chapter should be up soon! Please R&R! Enjoy!

Quote: "To know is nothing at all; to imagine is everything." – Anatole France

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliated characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, and Toei Animation.

Title: Look Out

Chapter Eleven

By: Icess

--------

Darien stepped into the visiting area for prisoners, scanning the room for Joel. He had certainly changed in the few weeks that he'd been arrested. He had a wild look in his dark eyes, his brown hair was askew, and the minute his crazy eyes locked with Darien's, he started to scream. Long, loud wails that had guards and prisoners covering their ears. Darien turned to one of the guards and ordered, "Get him outta here." It took four guards to grab hold of Joel and restrain him in his private cell. Once Joel was calmed down enough, with the help of the prison psychiatrist, Dr. Mia Johnson, Darien sat down in the cell with him. "Joel, can you hear me?" He asked of the man who now lay motionless on his cot. He was staring up at the ceiling and sweat was pouring down his temples.

"My _destiny! _You ruined it Darien… you ruined it! They'll come after you, all of you. They'll get to _her_ first though." Joel smiled sickly.

Darien shook his head and turned to the psychiatrist. "I'm not going to get through to him, am I?"

Dr. Johnson shook her head sadly. "He's not fit to be here. We need to take him to the asylum. He'll get help there." Darien nodded and stood up. "Unfortunately," the doctor continued. "We'll never know what caused him to act this way. It's just going to go downhill from here."

"Thanks, Doc." Darien sighed and left the prison.

--------

Serena sighed as she floated through the water. She finally felt content; her ordeal with Joel McClintock was over. At first, she didn't think she'd ever get used to not having police officers and federal agents surrounding her. Now, she valued her privacy more than anything. So, to celebrate her newly discovered privacy, she was on vacation in Cabo San Lucas. She was floating on a lounger in the pool with a margarita at her side and as she gazed to the other side of the pool area, near the cabanas, she had to do a double take. 'It can't be… I'm seeing things.' She rubbed her eyes, thinking that the alcohol was finally affecting her vision.

Darien was walking towards her at a brisk pace. He didn't take his eyes off her, not even when he stopped at the side of the pool. He then stood, waiting for her to maneuver the raft to the edge so that she could get out of the pool. When she was on solid ground again, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. She gasped slightly and then grasped his shoulders, as her knees had turned to jelly the moment his lips touched hers.

"Serena…" He whispered, not caring that they were getting strange looks from the other occupants of the pool. "You complete me, Serena. You make me whole. I've never met anyone else who makes me feel that way I do as when I'm with you. I love you and I think I've loved you since that first time I saw you in school. Pigtails and all." Darien's voice cracked on those last few words, just as those very same words brought tears to Serena's eyes.

The couple broke apart as applause rang out; applause that were coming from behind them. Serena turned around and managed to smile delightedly and sheepishly at the same time. "Hey guys." Was all she said. Lita, Raye, Ami, Mina and their respective partners stood to the side and laughed, happy that finally, Serena and Darien were together as they always should have been.

Suddenly, Andrew, who also happened to be Darien's best friend, broke out in laughter. "Well it's about damn time!" He said and clapped Darien on the shoulder as Darien blushed for probably the first time in his life.

Darien got a mischievous gleam in his eye and said, "Hey Drew…Look out!" And then proceeded to push Andrew into the pool, Hawaiian t-shirt and all.

--------

A.N. Okay guys, not exactly the best ending in the world. But, there will be an epilogue out within the next week or so. Please review! Icess

Written On: April 2, 2006


End file.
